


Tangible

by gesuotome (orphan_account)



Series: N.O. AU [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, slight implied voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gesuotome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/Whiny jinyoung voice/ Miss u I rly miSS U <br/> ???ghhgg???kore an lyrics??? ?????<br/>tURN DA RADIO ON ON ON TURN DA RADIO ONON ON ONNNN</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangible

It’s been a week.

A really long, busy week and Youngjae’s just glad that it’s finally over. For the entire span of the week, Youngjae and Jaebum had barely enough time even to greet each other in the morning or night.

Jaebum has been swamped with a rather big commission and has been waking up at the same time that Youngjae leaves for work every morning just to write, only getting to sleep at around 1am each night to keep on schedule. As if that’s not bad enough, Jaebum has had to haul his ass over to his client’s office, dress shirt, formal pants and all, to go over the script every few days.

Youngjae’s been coming home late, busy with administrative preparations for the school’s upcoming year end performing arts concert. On top that he’s been even more occupied with the school’s choir ever since they’ve started rigorous training and practices for an upcoming nationwide competition. 

Even though they live in the same house, Youngjae feels as if they haven’t seen each other for the whole week and he misses Jaebum terribly. The school holidays have just started and Youngjae can’t wait to spend some time with Jaebum again.

It’s just the beginning of the two and a half months long break but Youngjae is already restlessly searching for something to preoccupy his time. It feels odd having nothing but ample time to idle about especially since Youngjae’s been grabbing for time for the past week. He’s finished all the household chores that’ve been pilling up for a while now and it’s a week day so all his friends are too busy working to entertain Youngjae and cure his boredom.

The worst thing is that Jaebum still needs to proofread his work before submitting it to his client.

"Just a few more hours babe, I’ll be done soon," Jaebum mumbles, peering at the screen of the computer through his glasses, lines of concentration etched between his furrowed brows.

Youngjae heaves out a sigh next to Jaebum’s ear, his chin digging into Jaebum’s stiff shoulder.

‘Hours?' Youngjae thinks. He's practically got the whole afternoon to himself, what's he supposed to do?

Youngjae has already resorted to doing needless things like singing while trying to see if he can make his way around the house with his eyes closed. However, that failed to take up much of his time reason being that their tiny flat didn’t have many rooms nor did it have any hallways to walk through. He’s even tried doing handstands to no avail, Youngjae’s arms have never really done much heavy work in his life time.

Gently, Jaebum removes the arms snaking around his shoulders.

"I’m sorry Youngjae, not right now. I need to concentrate," Jaebum turns to peck Youngjae’s cheek apologetically before returning back to his work.

Feeling a slightly dejected, Youngjae pads into their bedroom. He doesn’t blame Jaebum, he knows that Jaebum wants to be undisturbed when he’s writing and that he doesn’t mean to reject Youngjae’s affection. In fact most of the time Jaebum is the more affectionate of the two, in spite of his serious nature and often stoic expression, he’s rather sweet to his loved ones. Youngjae’s just a bit lonely at the moment.

Falling backwards onto the bed with a soft thud, Youngjae wonders what he should do for the next few hours. Midday light pours in from the room’s only window casting light on the tiny specks of dust floating above Youngjae’s head. He huffs up at them, watching them whirl wildly for a few seconds before eventually settling back into a lazily paced floating, circling endlessly and aimlessly around nothing.

Youngjae tosses to the side, staring at the the blankness of the white-washed walls when he spots one of the few dress shirts that Jaebum owns on the bed. Sitting up and crossing his legs he picks up the shirt.

"So this is what housewives mean when they say that their work is never done," He muses aloud to himself.

Youngjae spreads and holds out the shirt in front of him, inspecting it.

“Maybe he wants to wear it again tomorrow or something.” He mumbles, holding it against the light.

"It’s gonna get wrinkled, why didn’t he hang it up?" He frowns a bit at Jaebum’s sloppiness. Nevertheless sniffing it just to check if he has to put it in the wash.

The shirt is warm from the afternoon sun beating down on it and it smells intoxicatingly of Jaebum and his cologne.

Falling back down onto the bed, Youngjae deeply breathes in the familiar scent, closing his eyes at the sharp realisation that he may have been missing Jaebum even more than he thought he did.

He wears Jaebum’s shirt in place of his own. The unbuttoned shirt hangs loosely around his frame and Youngjae feels silly when it reminds him of the way Jaebum slings his limbs on top of him sleepily every night as they fall asleep. The starchiness of the shirt is vaguely reminiscent of Jaebum’s callous hands.

He nuzzles into the pulled up collar of the shirt and buries his nose into the sleeve that’s loosely circling his wrists, inhaling slowly as his hand creeps down between his thighs.

Lightly he strokes his cock through his underwear, coaxing it into full hardness. Youngjae pants, adding more pressure to palm his length, thinking of Jaebum the entire way. The finger nails of his unoccupied hand are digging crescents into his palms.

Soon his shorts start to feel too constricting and warm, hurriedly kicking them off, Youngjae gasps when his cock is exposed to the cooler air of the room.

He closes his eyes tries to concentrate on imagining Jaebum touching him. Imitating the way Jaebum likes to drag out to the time by stroking languidly with his firm grip and heavy hands. Little noises escape from the back of his throat as his imagination becomes vivid with memory and detail.

Inhaling the intoxicating scent of Jaebum deeper, Youngjae’s head starts to spin at the intensities of his fantasy. His legs draw up and his toes curl, he can almost feel the hot breaths tickling the back of his neck as the Jaebum in his imagination whispers to him words that will only ever be heard by Youngjae.

His grip gets slippery when he begins to spread out the beads of precum that leak from the tip. Thumbing at the head to spread the precum, stroking his length with more pressure, he bites his lips to muffle moans into little whimpers. Jaebum is still working after all, he wouldn’t want to disturb him.

Youngjae’s moans begin to get louder, increasing in pitch when he remembers one of those nights where Jaebum had pounded him hard into the mattress until his legs became as weak as jelly until the next day. Youngjae can almost feel Jaebum filling him whole, reaching deep inside of him. He thrusts into his hand, his body trembling with ecstasy. His mouth parts as Jaebum’s name spills weakly from his quivering lips. He misses Jaebum so so much.

His whole body is jerking together with his hips, and he forgets about how Jaebum is just a few meters away from the door as he screams out Jaebum’s name. His thrusting is causing the worn bed frame to squeak back and forth. He’s caught between forgetting to breathe and inhaling Jaebum’s cologne so deeply that he becomes dizzy.

"Ahh- Jaebum, hold me," He cries, he’s close to coming as he strokes his length faster, relishing the sweet friction and heat that’s cumulating in him. Every fibre in his being is shaking and trembling for Jaebum’s warmth and touch. Everything else around him feels so empty and cold against his burning skin.

"Jaebum, Jaebum!" He lets go with a needy cry, coming onto his stomach and on Jaebum’s shirt. A shiver of pleasure racks throughout his body, shakily he sighs.

Ironically, Jaebum’s shirt is now beyond crumpled, its completely wrecked.

"Oh. Jaebum," Youngjae turns around when he senses a familiar presence behind him to find Jaebum standing at the door, slack-jawed. 

"Ahaha… I’m sorry- about your shirt," Youngjae laughs sheepishly, twisting the hem of the shirt as he shrinks into its collar.

'Among other things,' He'd like to add upon seeing the tent forming in Jaebum's pants.

”I just hope that you’re doing the laundry today, I’m running low on shirts,” Jaebum’s laughter is kind of strained and Youngjae can tell why from the way he’s shuffling about uncomfortable on the spot.

"Don’t worry, I’ll wash it for you," Youngjae sits up to look at Jaebum, laughing airily.

"I’m finished with my work already so…." Chewing on his bottom lip, his eyes flicker between the cum on Youngjae’s stomach, his ruined shirt that’s slipping bit by bit off of Youngjae’s shoulders, and then back to the empty spaces on the walls around Youngjae.

”Is that so?” Youngjae shifts to sit at the edge of the bed.

”Well, come here then, don’t you need help with that?” He nods to the obvious swelling in Jaebum’s pants.

Jaebum swallows thickly, it’s pretty obvious that he’s either been watching Youngjae for quite some time now or he’s been hearing him moan from all the way in the living room. Either ways, it’s given Jaebum a painfully hard erection.

Jaebum shuffles nervously and almost infuriatingly slow towards the bed. Impatiently Youngjae stands up and pulls Jaebum by the collar, crashing their lips together, causing the both of them to fall back onto the bed.

Youngjae roughly cups Jaebum’s dick, grinding it into his thigh.

"Did you miss me, Jaebum?" He breathes against his neck, biting and kissing it, leaving little red splotches where ever he can place them. He pushes Jaebum to sit upright against the headboard.

"Y-yeah…" Jaebum stutters, breaths shallow as he watches Youngjae crawl inbetween his legs. Youngjae bunches his pants around his thighs and pulls out his dick.

"I’ve missed you too," He mutters under his breath, nuzzling Jaebum’s cock. Holding down Jaebum’s thighs, Youngjae licks a long broad stripe up Jaebum’s dick looking him straight in the eye the entire time. Jaebum is having a hard time swallowing as Youngjae insists that Jaebum’s eyes never leave him, squeezing his thigh harshly every time Jaebum’s eyes slip close or drift astray.

Youngjae continues licking up his length long and slow until Jaebum’s whole dick is slick with saliva and precum dripping down his cock. He nips his wet lips on Jaebum’s balls once, causing him to jerk upwards with a sharp inhale before sliding the whole length into his mouth. Jaebum’s moans are strained as he tries not to choke Youngjae by thrusting up into warmth of his mouth.

Jaebum’s quivering hands reach into Youngjae’s hair, Youngjae sucks hard and Jaebum’s body curls in, his spine trembling at the pressure building up inside if him. He closes his eyes and savours the contrast of how soft and slick the insides of Youngjae’s mouth feels against Youngjae’s ruthless sucks.

Jaebum’s thighs shakily squeeze together, he so close to coming when Youngjae hums around his dick, stroking lightly at the parts of Jaebum’s length that he can’t fit into his mouth.

Youngjae bobs his head faster, one hand pushing down on Jaebum’s hip while another squeezes a handful of Jaebum’s ass. Jaebum’s nearly squeaks but the sound is stoppered by his breathy moans.

"Youngjae," He tries to steady his breaths.

"Youngjae, I’m close," He shivers, Youngjae takes his dick out of his mouth, lightly thumbing the underneath of its head before enveloping his smooth hands around his length, stroking it with a firm pressure.

The heat is coiling at his groin, muscles tensing, moans increase in loudness as Jaebum spurts his cum onto Youngjae’s flushed cheek. Youngjae flinches slightly at the warm splatter, wiping off Jaebum’s cum with the sleeve of his shirt.

Jaebum slides back down into bed, snuggling up into the crook of Youngjae’s neck. Youngjae nuzzles back sleepily, finally getting to wrap his arms around Jaebum. Hugging tightly at Jaebum’s waist, Youngjae pulls himself up to kiss him.

They’re bodies weld together, legs tangling, hands grasping as the kiss deepens. Neither of them are willing to part, they only separate to take in breaths. They gasp and mutter sickeningly sweet words of adoration inbetween gaps of separation.

"I’ve missed you. I’ve missed you a lot," Jaebum whispers pressing his forehead onto Youngjae’s.

Youngjae doesn’t even want to start on how much he’s been missing Jaebum back so he simply kisses him on the lips once more before slipping his eyes close, sinking into sleep.


End file.
